Villain I'm not - ItaSasu
by liviablackchan
Summary: Sasuke não tinha dúvidas de que Itachi era um vilão, até que algo em seu comportamento durante sua batalha final parece indicar que a realidade não é tão simples como ele imaginava...
1. Chapter 1

_Go on, take it out, take it out on me__  
__'Cause you know I'm the only one who knows what you need__  
__You want me, to be guilty, to be the one who's wrong__  
__So easy to blame me, it's been that way for so long_

-Você tem noção do quanto eu o odeio?

Sasuke fez a pergunta assim que seus olhos repousaram sob Itachi, uma vez que adentrou o esconderijo Uchiha.

Sua intenção não era proferi-la em voz alta, mas não foi como se conseguisse contê-la em seus lábios ao vê-lo insolentemente sentado naquele trono de espaldar alto, com uma expressão que parecia sugerir que ele era o dono do mundo todo e que aquela batalha já estava ganha.

Seu rosto, que usualmente conseguia cultivar apático, estava incontrolavelmente franzido numa expressão de aversão cáustica.

Sasuke odiava Itachi Uchiha de uma forma tão intensa e tão coexistente, que por detrás das máscaras, e das posturas artificiais, era como se pudesse tocá-lo.

-Tem noção de que, para mim, você é a pessoa mais desprezível que existe? – O brilho em seus olhos tinha um quê de acidez que combinava perfeitamente com o crispar feroz de seus lábios, enquanto fazia seu voto de desprezo eterno àquele que era seu pior inimigo.

Diante das perguntas de Sasuke, Itachi se limitou a inclinar a cabeça para o lado.O queixo repousava sobre a mão, dobrada em c, como se estivesse pensativo. Os olhos, negros como corvos, eram muito idênticos aos de Sasuke, e pareciam viajar para cenários assaz distantes do local onde se encontravam.

-Você não precisava me odiar, sabe. – Falou, simplesmente, depois do que foram alguns segundos de silêncio e tensão. Em seguida, fez o que se menos esperaria dele naquela situação e sorriu de canto de lábio. -Já parou para pensar, Sasuke, que as coisas não precisavam ser assim?

Itachi falava com a calma e a serenidade de uma pluma sendo atraída pela gravidade, caindo lentamente em direção a um campo de dentes de leão. Sasuke nunca vira nada parecido em sua vida. Ele mesmo, que se orgulhava de ser uma das pessoas menos demonstrativo-afetivas que conhecia, sabia que jamais conseguiria transmitir tanta paz e indiferença apenas com o timbre.

Paz que contrastava com a afronta mais absurda que podia existir na forma da pergunta.

Indiferença que contrastava com seu ódio capaz de fazê-lo cuspir fogo até encher o inferno.

-Se eu já parei pra pensar que você não precisava ter matado todo o meu clã, incluindo nossos pais?! Bem, vamos ver. Acho que já parei para pensar sim. -Sasuke rolou os olhos. O sarcasmo infectava cada palavra de sua boca, feito um gás tóxico. - O total de toda a minha existência, para ser mais exato. Que bom que você finalmente descobriu isso, Itachi. Infelizmente eu não posso te perdoar por esse _pequeno_ deslize.

-Ah, não, eu não me referia a isso. -O mais velho pareceu achar graça, como se a sugestão de estar se referindo aos seus assassinatos fosse um devaneio infantil da parte de Sasuke, algo ridículo de se pensar. - _Isso_ eu definitivamente precisava ter feito. Eu digo que você não precisava ter de carregar todo o peso desse ódio dentro de você. Você escolheu o caminho da vingança, quando podia ter escolhido o caminho do perdão... -Eram apenas palavras, mas para Sasuke era como se fossem espadas de fogo atravessando seu corpo, somente pela maneira com que foram colocadas, o incendiando por dentro a cada mínima sílaba. Não pretendia ter nenhuma espécie de diálogo com Itachi antes de aniquilá-lo, mas era tarde. Aquilo demandava urgentes explicações. -Não estou dizendo que não achei isso excelente. Afinal, a ideia de você despertar o Mangekyou Sharingan foi o motivo de eu tê-lo mantido vivo.

-Como assim você acha que eu tive uma escolha?! Você é demente? – Gritou, exasperado. Tinha parado de ouvir desde que ele dissera que estivera dividido entre "vingança" ou "perdão". Como se o que tivesse feito fosse algo perdoável, como roubar seu cachorrinho de pelúcia ou tropeçar e cair em cima dele: algo inteiramente ridículo e patético. - Você era meu irmão mais velho, seu maníaco tapado! Você era a pessoa que eu mais confiava no mundo!– Sasuke não esperava se abrir assim, muito menos com tanta facilidade, mas a verdade é que não podia controlar aquilo. Estava diante de uma avalanche: estar ali, naquele lugar, com aquela pessoa, depois de tantos anos, para sua doce desejada vingança. Avalanche essa que fez com que algo de bom-senso se desligasse dentro dele. - E você retribuiu essa confiança tirando _tudo_ de mim. - De repente, não estava se importando mais em confessar o que jurou jamais admitir que existia. -Prometi para mim mesmo que não ia perder meu tempo conversando, antes de matá-lo...

-Mas... -Itachi previu o que ele iria dizer. Tamborilou com os dedos no braço do trono, as unhas roxas em suas mãos compridas e o anel da Akatsuki reluzindo para ele.

Sasuke se aproximou, um passo atrás do outro, lento como um gato à espreita de uma presa. Queria que seus rostos estivessem na mesma linha, antes de começar a falar.

-Agora que estamos aqui, eu queria que você me dissesse. - Encarava o irmão de maneira muito profunda, porque queria deixar-se encher de repulsa: afinal, absolutamente tudo em Itachi era _detestável_. Os fios pretos, lisos e brilhantes de seu cabelo, que Sasuke sabia, de quando eram pequenos e o garoto o carregava nas costas, que eram macios feito pétalas de rosas em contato com a pele e que emanavam um perfume de cereja, madeira e grama recém-cortada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. As sobrancelhas, que sempre lhe conferiam um ar de superior gravidade e arrogância, e a maneira irritante que ele tinha de franzi-las cada vez que ia enunciar alguma frase que seria confusa ou inteligente demais para que se pudesse compreender sem refletir sobre mil coisas enquanto escutava. Os olhos, negros, penetrantes, capazes de ler toda a sua essência sem nem um esforço perceptível e ao mesmo tempo colocá-lo num genjutsu monstruoso. O físico, esbelto, com braços musculosos e definidos que o carregavam facilmente, como se tivesse o peso de uma pena. _Tudo absolutamente detestável_. - Por quê, Itachi? Durante muito tempo essa questão me atormentou, e o meu ódio por você me fazia acreditar que era simplesmente por pura _maldade_. Você é mau, egoísta, assassino, e pronto, não há nada além disso. Mas _algo_ dentro de mim, uma pequena e minúscula parte, que eu tento esmagar todos os dias quando acordo, ainda não foi completamente convencida, entende? Completamente tomada pelo ódio. A parte que sempre me disse que isso não fazia sentido. -Itachi parecia prestar bastante atenção no que ele estava dizendo, com genuíno interesse pelo lugar que aquele discurso iria levar. -As memórias que eu tenho de você, de antes... Não são coerentes com a realidade. Por muito tempo, imaginei que eu estava preso num genjutsu. Porque é incompreensível, sabe? Mas a realidade é inegável. Eu quero saber... Era tudo você sendo falso? Por que você fez o que fez com a sua própria família? Que possível razão você poderia ter para ser tão..._cruel_...? -Aquelas eram as principais entre as milhões de perguntas que rodopiavam na cabeça de Sasuke, desde o pior dia de sua vida até aquele instante. E a curiosidade de saná-las era maior do que a vontade de matar o homem a sua frente. Não que não fosse fazê-lo, independente do que ele respondesse. - Veja bem, eu vou matá-lo de qualquer forma, mas eu ficaria duas vezes mais contente se soubesse que estou fazendo isso por um motivo além do fato de você ser um maníaco ordinário.

-Mas é só isso que eu sou, não é mesmo? -Itachi não deu tempo nem de Sasuke terminar de falar. -Que parte é essa sua que acredita que um dia eu te amei? -Na essência, traduziu exatamente o que o mais novo quis perguntar, mas não tivera coragem o suficiente para pôr em palavras. Sasuke quis dizer que havia uma pequena parcela sua que, ao se lembrar do irmão mais velho, lembrava de ter sido amado intensamente. Quis dizer que queria acreditar que aquele amor havia existido, porque se recordava da própria reciprocidade. Algo dentro dele buscava uma explicação, uma possível razão para que o que de mais sublime vivenciou em sua vida toda tivesse morrido de um dia para o outro: algo ele fez de errado, algo de que não se lembrava. Porém, Itachi negava. Negava a existência desse amor. Com deboche afirmava que tudo não passara de uma ilusão, como se fosse só mais um de seus inúmeros genjutsus. -O quanto você consegue ver com esse Sharingan, Sasuke?

Não havia um "mas". Ele era só um psicopata insensível. Só isso.

E era exatamente por isso que merecia morrer.

-Agora mesmo eu vejo a sua morte.

-A minha morte? -Itachi inquiriu, deixando transparecer o ceticismo ao seu redor.- Faça acontecer...

Não mais do que de repente, Sasuke sentiu o ar se movimentar atrás de si. Itachi tinha feito o primeiro movimento, kunai em mãos, ele agora o atacava por trás, girando o corpo para acertá-lo. Esquivou-se e defendeu-se com a sua Kusanagi, em seguida tomando distância à frente. Invocou o Chidori Nagashi...

x-x

_Lutaram._

_Go on, go on and hurt the one that you love__  
__Go on and make me the one that you wanna hate if it makes you feel better__  
__Go on, go on and give me the best that you've got__  
__Go on and make me the villain I'm not__  
__If it makes you feel better_

**x-x**

O fim chegou e foi exatamente tão rápido quanto Sasuke previu. Porém, de tudo que aconteceu naquela luta, foi apenas esse fato que correspondeu às suas expectativas. Todo o resto pareceu ter sido imaginado em sua cabeça, como se tivesse saído diretamente de um de seus inúmeros sonhos com Itachi.

Havia dois motivos para que achasse isso.

Primeiro: _Itachi havia lutado mal._

Tossindo e sangrando o tempo todo, ele não havia desviado de golpes simples, quando Sasuke sabia que ele era perfeitamente capaz de fazê-lo. Por um momento, pareceu que Itachi deixara-se atingir por sua shuriken de propósito. Além disso, ele usara o amaterasu antes que Sasuke utilizasse o kawarimi no jutsu, facilitando seu escape.

Segundo: _Era para Itachi estar morto._

Sasuke finalizara com o Kirin, seu último jutsu, que utilizava a atmosfera terrestre para fazer uma imensa descarga elétrica inescapável, que acontecia na velocidade da luz. Havia gastado todo o seu chakra em Katons para criar o ambiente perfeito, e depositado toda sua esperança naquilo. Não havia, em sua percepção, a menor hipótese de que pudesse falhar naquele golpe. Qualquer um que recebesse um jutsu daqueles não poderia passar de pó e migalhas, no mesmo instante.

_Diante desses dois fatos, as expectativas de Sasuke haviam sido partidas em milhões de pedaços. _

Itachi definitivamente não era qualquer um.

_Itachi tinha o Mangekyou Sharingan_.

E sem o seu próprio Mangekyou Sharingan, ou seja, sem ter matado Naruto, Sasuke não podia derrotá-lo.

Essa era a verdade amarga, intransponível, que Sasuke não queria aceitar, e que entretanto estava bem ali diante de seus olhos, como se estivesse vivendo seu próprio pesadelo particular.

"Terminou", havia falado para si mesmo, ao ver o moreno acabado no chão, depois de receber toda a carga elétrica de um trovão. Seu sorriso de gozo e esperança por ter completado sua vingança tinha durado um átimo de instante, até Itachi reaparecer com um exoesqueleto gigante, ganhando formas e proporções fantásticas e inimagináveis na frente de seus olhos.

Tinha se preparado para o Amaterasu e o Tsukyomi, mas com certeza não para aquilo.

Susano'o.

Tinha terminado sim, mas para ele.

Itachi estava vivo e iria arrancar seus olhos.

Foi no auge do desespero que começava a consumir suas vísceras que Sasuke ouviu a voz de Orochimaru. Dentro de sua cabeça, ela era sutil e pegajosa, exatamente como o próprio ex-mestre. "Deixe-me sair." Dizia, em tom de ansiedade. "Você precisa de mim. Eu posso dar a vingança que você quer." Sussurrava, no que era ao mesmo um tempo o sussurro de sua salvação e perdição.

_Sasuke não tinha escolha_.

Não tinha chegado até ali para ver Itachi triunfar.

Seus olhos não podiam ser a nova luz dele, mesmo se o preço a pagar fosse aquele.

_Seu corpo seria de Orochimaru. _

A serpente de oito cabeças começou a sair de seu braço esquerdo...

Foi então, nos minutos seguintes à liberdade de seu ex-mestre, que Sasuke presenciou uma das cenas mais absurdas de toda a sua vida. Ele nem que tivesse um milhão de vidas, jamais teria criatividade para imaginar aquilo. Era mais absurdo, sim, do que o fato de Itachi ter lutado mal e de ter sobrevivido ao Kirin.

Itachi tinha Totsuka, a Sakegari no Kachi...A lâmina de espada indesviável, capaz de prender seu alvo num genjutsu eterno. De seu Susano'o, ela saiu como um líquido dentro de uma jarra. A jarra sugou Orochimaru para dentro, em direção a um mundo de sonhos, selando-o para sempre e arrastando consigo a marca do selo amaldiçoado no ombro de Sasuke. Aconteceu tudo numa fração de milésimos de segundo. Mas demorou alguns minutos para realidade cair em sua cabeça.

Não apenas tinha deixado de ter o chakra de Orochimaru em seu corpo, como Itachi esperara o exato momento de sua libertação, para selar ao mestre. E somente a ele.

_Aquilo não fazia sentido. _

Por que Itachi não usara a espada diretamente contra Sasuke? Ele teria vencido a batalha, simplesmente. Afinal, não era possível escapar daquele golpe.

"Itachi nunca quis te matar." Começou a murmurar aquela voz irritante em sua cabeça, a mesma que não estava completamente tomada pelo ódio, que não se dizia convencida de que o amor de seu irmão mais velho nunca havia existido. Se Sasuke prestasse atenção, durante toda batalha ele evitara lhe fazer ferimentos mortais...Seus golpes foram mal-desviados...O amaterasu mal planejado...Tudo sugeria que...

NÃO!

Não.

Não, simplesmente não. Sasuke não podia se permitir ter aquele tipo de pensamento autosabotador. Itachi só não o selara com Totsuka porque tinha medo de não dar tempo de pegar seus olhos. Esse era o único motivo.

_Pegar seus olhos._

Era o que seu irmão mais velho faria a seguir. Nos segundos em que se distraiu pensando, Ele começara a andar em sua direção, o Susano'o ainda o revestindo por completo. Sasuke atirou selos explosivos, os últimos que tinha, em sua direção.

Eles tiveram o mesmo efeito que gotas de lágrimas num incêndio.

Algo como um escudo próprio do Susano'o defendia o moreno, de maneira simplesmente impenetrável, rebatendo tudo que o alcançava para longe. Atrás de Sasuke havia apenas uma parede de pedra. Não podia simplesmente correr para trás. Não havia mais nem um pingo de Chakra restante em seu corpo.

"Acabou."

_I know no one's ever been there for you__  
__And I know that you think I'm only gonna hurt you too__  
__So you accuse me that I'm guilty__  
__Like you want it all to go wrong__  
__So easy to blame me, it's been that way for so long_

Itachi andava em sua direção.

O braço estendido para frente.

Perto.

Cada vez mais perto.

Tão perto que Sasuke conseguia enxergar, agora, a ponta dos dedos dele, suas unhas roxas, as gotas de sangue escorrendo de seus olhos e o suor acumulado na borda de onde começavam seus cabelos.

Fechou os olhos com força.

Tinha vontade de chorar, mas não queria que ele arrancasse seus olhos cheios de lágrimas...

Preparou-se psicologicamente, naqueles segundos restantes de distância entre eles, para suportar a dor de tê-los arrancados brutalmente de si e para sentir a escuridão da eternidade.

Em vez da dor, porém, o que sentiu foi um peteleco.

Em sua testa.

Ou melhor, não só um peteleco.

_Aquele_ peteleco, em especial, que era um tipo de brincadeira particular de Itachi para com ele de sua infância.

-Desculpe-me, Sasuke. -Sasuke, ainda tomado pelo medo, abriu as pálpebras lentamente. Itachi sorria para ele, de maneira sincera e quase...doce. Como nos velhos tempos. -Quem sabe da próxima vez.

Enquanto sua boca se abria num "o" visível, seu corpo tremia, seu fôlego abandonava seus pulmões, o moreno simplesmente virou de costas e deixou-o ali encostado na parede, embasbacado...o Susano'o finalmente desaparecera e ele caminhava na direção oposta, como se não tivesse mais nenhum interesse nele.

Já estava uns 10 metros de distância quando Sasuke acordou para a vida.

-Como assim próxima vez? Meus olhos! -Gritou desesperado e começou a correr até alcançá-lo e começar a andar ao lado dele, gesticulando loucamente para o próprio rosto e fazendo movimentos de arrancar violentos.- Você ia pegá-los!

Itachi continuou a caminhada, como se não tivesse notado a presença do irmão em seu encalce.

-Vou pegar quando você tiver o Mangekyou Sharingan... – Disse, depois de alguns minutos, uma vez que ele não desistira de segui-lo (e não desistiria até entender o que estava acontecendo).

_Não_. Aquilo era simplesmente impossível. Sasuke não ia aceitar aquela desculpa de novo, não depois de toda aquela batalha, de provar todas suas capacidades...

-Você me derrotou! Você me mostrou no Tsukiyomi o que ia fazer comigo. Disse que eu ia ser a sua nova luz...Me fez sentir a dor...

Ele deu de ombros.

-Vou fazer quando você estiver preparado para me oferecer uma luta de verdade.

-Pra você fingir que está sendo atingido pelos meus ataques outra vez?! -Sasuke segurou Itachi pelo ombro e o virou para que este parasse de andar e o encarasse, uma vez que o mais velho parecia estar evitando isso ao máximo. -Não minta! Você poderia ter desviado daquela shuriken! Eu _sei_ disso.

-Eu me distraí. -O moreno explicou, como se essa desculpa tola fosse totalmente plausível. -Você teve sorte.

Sasuke bufou.

-Itachi, eu exijo que você me diga porque você não quer me matar! -Se sentia patético; era como se suplicasse pela própria morte e para o irmão arrancar seus olhos, em vez de aproveitar a oportunidade e ficar somente calado e conformado com a nova oportunidade de vingar-se que ele estava lhe dando. Mas aquela incoerência simplesmente iria deixá-lo louco. Itachi era mau, assassino, maníaco...Como podia não querer simplesmente finalizar o que começara? Como podia sentir qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse pena, dele? E depois, o que fora aquele peteleco, daquele jeito... ? – Por que você disse aquela frase?

O mais velho desviou o olhar.

-Adeus, Sasuke. – Esquivou-se somente, e continuou a andar, indiferente.

-Não se atreva a ir embora sem me dar explicações! -De repente, a força que estava fazendo para controlar seu ódio devido ao medo e ao choque de sua derrota simplesmente desapareceu. Sasuke não conseguia mais controlar-se. Se fosse Naruto já seria uma raposa inteira de nove caudas. Precisava obrigar Itachi a dizer o que diabos estava fazendo, porque, na realidade, seria muito menos frustrante que, diante de sua perda, tivesse simplesmente morrido. Ficou contemplando o vazio por longos segundos, os punhos cerrados de aborrecimento. Estava sem selos, sem shurikens, sem nada para atirar nele. Fez então somente o que podia ser feito naquela situação: saiu correndo feito um louco e atirou-se contra o corpo de Itachi. Caíram no chão, rolando um contra o outro, e Sasuke virou o corpo dele para cima para que se encarassem. Estavam ofegantes, e o cheiro de cereja e grama recém-cortada com suor adentrou suas narinas. Seus rostos estavam próximos. -Por que você não me mata agora?

Por um momento, Sasuke teve certeza que ia morrer. O brilho furioso que atravessou os olhos espremidos de raiva de Itachi lhe disse isso.

_Odiou-se. _

Em vez de se resignar com a derrota, esperar ficar mais forte e reencontrar-se com o moreno no futuro para sua vingança, tinha sido burro, e cruzado a última linha. Estava irritando o irmão até um ponto que não havia mais perdão. Itachi iria matá-lo, finalmente.

Fechou os olhos para não ser pego num genjutsu - pelo menos não seria torturado em sua cabeça.

Foi então que, não mais do que de repente, sentiu algo encostar em seus lábios.

Era macio, úmido. Delicado. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, precisou abrir os olhos de novo.

_Mas dessa vez, desejou que não o tivesse feito._

A compreensão daquela situação era capaz de matá-lo sem precisar de jutsus, lutas ou sangue, porque simplesmente o impediu de respirar e fez seu coração parar de bater.

_Itachi Uchiha estava o beijando_.

_Go on, go on and hurt the one that you love__  
__Go on and make me the one that you wanna hate if it makes you feel better__  
__Go on, go on and give me the best that you've got__  
__Go on and make me the villain I'm not__  
__If it makes you feel better_


	2. Chapter 2

Villain I'm not – Capítulo 2. - make me the one that you wanna hate

Como se não bastasse seus lábios estarem grudados, Itachi colocara as duas mãos em seu rosto, uma delas através de seu cabelo e outra em sua nuca, puxando-o mais para perto de maneira que seus corpos não ficassem um sequer milímetro distante. Sua boca agora sentia o atrito da língua dele querendo penetrá-la.

_Sasuke tinha paralisado._

Era como se todos os músculos de seu corpo estivessem em temperatura negativa, e simplesmente não respondessem a seus comandos mais básicos. Na verdade, o problema era que seu cérebro ainda não havia conseguido processar o que estava realmente acontecendo, tamanho era o absurdo do que vivenciava.

Todo o cenário ao seu redor também pareceu se derreter, as árvores distantes, o chão arenoso e quebradiço, o vento cortante em suas costas. Nada disso parecia existir mais, para além dos dois e daquele toque. Era como se tivessem voltado anos atrás, quando o mais velho era seu refúgio, seu lugar de descanso... E ele só queria estar mais próximo dele. Cada vez mais perto.

Sasuke entreabriu os lábios...

Porém, bem no instante em que suas línguas se encontraram, as sinapses voltaram a funcionar, e foi como se o garoto tomasse um choque elétrico junto com o cenário voltando a pesar um milhão de quilos ao seu redor: empurrou o irmão tão rápido e tão forte para longe de si, que chegou a enterrá-lo no chão arenoso.

—O QUE FOI ISSO?! – Berrou, os olhos arregalados olhando o moreno deitado de olhos fechados, enquanto esfregava veementemente o antebraço nos beiços. -VOCÊ PERDEU A NOÇÃO?! -Mas por mais que limpasse, não parecia que o gosto de Itachi iria sair de sua boca tão fácil. Tampouco o cheiro de cereja em suas roupas. -Por favor, diga-me que tem veneno na sua boca...

Itachi estava deitado, um semi-sorriso agora enfeitava suas feições e seu olhar estava meio que contemplativo, como se ainda saboreasse o beijo que compartilharam. Levantou-se do chão, batendo nas roupas para tirar o pó, uma vez que tinham ficado realmente sujas ao ser enterrado nele pelo empurrão brutal do mais novo.

—Não, não tem veneno na minha boca, Sasuke. -Parecia achar a insinuação do mais novo genuinamente divertida, e até deu um risinho de canto de lábio.

—Mas você me beijou!

Sasuke estava o mais inconformado que um ser humano poderia estar. Havia desalento no seu olhar, uma angústia amarga de que ninguém poderia sanar suas dúvidas mais íntimas. Além disso, seu rosto estava ruborizado.

Itachi tinha jeito de que sentia pena dele.

—Você queria uma resposta, não é, otouto? -Inquiriu, com tom de quem diz "Eu avisei que você não ia gostar." Sasuke sentiu um arrepio ao ser chamado daquele jeito, mas disfarçou como se tremesse de raiva. - Eu não ia dá-la, mas você praticamente me obrigou. – Sim, havia pulado em cima dele, e grudado seus corpos num limite absolutamente perigoso. Mas esperava ser esganado com essa atitude. E não...Simplesmente... _Aquilo_. - Não me culpe por você não estar preparado para o que viria.

Itachi deu de ombros. Parecia achar que nada demais havia acontecido entre eles.

—Mas isso...Isso não foi uma resposta! -Protestou Sasuke, inconformado. Estava esperando por uma resposta legítima, algo que esclarecesse toda aquela loucura, e em vez daquilo havia sido presenteado com mais uma dose de dúvidas e angústias. -Que tipo de jutsu é esse? Quando exatamente eu vou morrer?

O garoto falava como se esperasse que em qualquer momento fosse perder o ar, engasgar na própria saliva, ter um ataque cardíaco, ou alguma outra coisa sinistra do tipo.

—_Não hoje._

Só faltou ele completar com um " se tudo der certo, você vai morrer com 99 anos, de velhice, na sua cama, de mãos dadas com a pessoa amada." Nada poderia tê-lo deixado mais irritado.

Sasuke sentia uma vontade violenta de socar seu irmão, até que aquele rosto, tão parecido o seu, ficasse irreconhecível, e desprovido daquela beleza maliciosa e indecifrável.

A sua sede por saber o que estava acontecendo era insaciável: nada mais fazia sentido e ele não queria deixar Itachi ir embora até que fizesse.

Não deixaria.

—Se eu não vou morrer com o beijo, por que é que você me beijou?

Era uma pergunta simples, e também o motivo de todas as suas aflições naquele momento.

—Eu não vou matá-lo, Sasuke. -O moreno respondeu, aproveitando-se para desviar do verdadeiro foco da pergunta. - Simplesmente porque eu _não quero_. – Virou-se de costas e começou a recolher algumas coisas que derrubara no chão durante a queda, como que preparando-se para partir, mas o garoto entrou em sua frente, indignado com aquela resposta.

—E você espera que eu simplesmente me humilhe pra você e aceite a sua comiseração?!

—Eu não sinto _comiseração_ por você. -O mais velho rejeitou a ideia, balançando a cabeça para os lados em negação. De fato, durante aquela luta, em que ele o enterrara de golpes potencialmente mortais e fizera provocações e ameaças, não parecia que sentia. Porém... Tudo que havia acontecido depois...

—Bem, não faz sentido que você sinta. Mas que outro motivo explica você querer poupar minha vida? E os meus olhos?

—Acredito que você vai me encontrar em outra ocasião com o Mangekyou Sharingan. -Itachi explicou, num tom mais ponderado e convincente que conseguiu. -E aí poderei lutar com alguém no meu nível.

Esperou alguns segundos para ver se o mais novo iria se manifestar em protesto. Como não o fez, Itachi terminou de recolher as coisas e retomou a caminhada. Devia estar no quinto passo quando Sasuke interveio.

—Isso continua não explicando porque você me beijou.

O moreno paralisou.

Desfez os cinco passos num átimo de segundo, e segurou seu irmão mais novo pelo colarinho. Parecia ter sido tomado pela raiva novamente.

—Já parou para pensar, Sasuke, que às vezes as coisas acontecem simplesmente sem nenhum motivo plausível? Que mania é essa de procurar sentido e explicação em cada ato que eu realizo? Você não acha que está um pouco obcecado por mim? -Ele gritava cada sentença, os olhos se estreitando maldosos e a boca cuspindo as palavras com ferocidade.

Sasuke se desvencilhou como pôde, andando para trás e sustentando o olhar ameaçador. Não tinha medo dele. Não quando ele mesmo confessara que não ia matá-lo. E já que não ia fazê-lo, aproveitaria para obter todas as respostas, independente das provocações que tivesse que fazer. Nem que tivessem que lutar de novo.

—_É óbvio que eu sou obcecado por você, Itachi_. -Sasuke revirou os olhos. -Eu odeio você. Eu quero matá-lo. _E eu ia matá-lo_. Com o Kirin. – Era óbvio o quanto a tentativa falha de assassinar seu irmão o havia frustrado, pela forma ressentida com que se referia a ela.

—Talvez quando você tiver o seu próprio Susano'o. -Revidou, sugerindo que nada mais poderia ser forte o suficiente para abatê-lo.

—Eu não vou me igualar a você! Nunca!

—Por quê? -Itachi quis saber, num tom desafiador que recheava todos os seus pesadelos mais íntimos. - Você é tão fraco que não consegue nem matar o seu melhor amigo?

—... -Calou-se. Não conseguia responder aquela pergunta, simplesmente.

—Você está apaixonado pelo Naruto, Sasuke?

Já fazia um longo tempo, desde que eram os dois irmãos inseparáveis e queridos; ainda agora, havia um abismo infinito de ódio entre eles e milhões de máscaras haviam vestidas, disfarçando os sentimentos de cada um, mas ainda assim, era como se Itachi pudesse lê-lo por detrás de seu papel, descobrir o que estava gravado em seu coração, assim como desvendar suas verdadeiras intenções.

E isso era extremamente irritante, pois do contrário, Itachi era simplesmente ilegível e impenetrável.

—CALA A BOCA! Eu apenas não quero ser como você. A ideia de ter esses olhos me dá nojo.

—Traduzindo: você está apaixonado. Ah, que lindo, otouto! Eu achava que vingar seu clã era a coisa mais importante do mundo para você, mas pelo visto eu me enganei...

Havia algo peculiar na voz de Itachi, algo que Sasuke não sentiu desde o momento em que ouvira sua voz pela primeira vez aquele dia. Em sua experiência em decifrar as pessoas, era algo que parecia... tristeza. Ou mágoa.

De repente, uma ideia absurda surgiu em sua mente, e Sasuke não pensou duas vezes antes de proferi-la, uma vez que tudo de mais absurdo que poderia pensar já tinha acontecido. Por que não mais um?

—Por acaso você... está com ciúmes de mim, Itachi?


End file.
